


Suspended Consciousness

by xxenjoy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Somnophilia, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, sleeping potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Jaskier wants to try something new and Geralt is willing to give it a try.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 25
Kudos: 412





	Suspended Consciousness

They decide to do it at an inn. Jaskier has been itching to try something new and Geralt has been putting it off and putting it off either due to the danger of the road or some other worry. So Jaskier suggests the inn where they can find a room and lock themselves in. Geralt will be safe behind closed doors and more importantly, he'll be assured that Jaskier is safe because that's what all this nitpicking is about, really. Geralt doesn't like the idea of being unconscious because he won't be around to protect Jaskier if anything should happen. So Jaskier has taken every precaution to make sure nothing will happen and locked them in their room at the inn. 

Geralt is naked already, face down on the bed and breathing softly. Jaskier itches with anticipation, but he has to wait - the whole point of this is for Geralt to be asleep. He's taken a potion, something that took a little convincing because Geralt doesn't like to be indisposed, not under regular circumstances. Hence the elaborate planning that has gone into this one single night. And Jaskier isn't expecting it to be a repeat, but he feels honoured to even have one singular chance at this. 

He climbs cautiously onto the bed, kneeling next to Geralt and for the third time, rearranges the vials on the side table, tucking the potion away into the drawer for now. He runs a hand down Geralt's back, running his fingers along the dip of his spine and smiling softly at the lack of response. 

Normally, Geralt is a light sleeper; probably something burned into him during the trials, heavy sleeping isn't a good trait for a Witcher. But the potion has soothed him, letting him sleep soundly probably for the first time since he was a child. And Jaskier is honoured to be trusted enough to be with him like this - he knows no one else would be - which only adds to the anticipation roiling through him. 

Jaskier rises to his feet, undressing swiftly before climbing back up over Geralt. He kneels between Geralt's legs, pushing them open to sit more comfortably. Geralt shifts, makes a soft sound in his sleep, and Jaskier smiles down at him, pressing both palms against his lower back. 

Geralt is beautiful in a way words can't quite express, not that it would matter if they could. People don't see him the way Jaskier does; they don't see the soft, unsure man who loves too much without really understanding it himself. 

Jaskier runs his hands up Geralt's back, brushing his neck with his thumbs and he leans down to kiss his spine. He presses soft kisses all the way down, letting his lips drag a little as he returns to the dip of his lower back. His hands slip lower, squeezing his ass and Geralt makes a little grumbling sound in his sleep. 

_Beautiful_ , Jaskier thinks, repeating the motion as he shifts down the bed, lips sliding lower. He gets himself settled against the bed, sliding his arms under Geralt's thighs. _Gods_ , how he loves those thighs. He takes a moment for them, kissing up the insides, sucking softly at the sensitive skin. He takes his time, sucking pale marks into Geralt's skin. They'll be gone by morning, but he likes the thought of it and he doesn't get a chance while Geralt is awake. He's so sensitive that Jaskier rarely gets his mouth on him before he's being rolled over and pressed into the bed himself. Which is fun in its own way, but Jaskier likes to be able to give back. 

Geralt's hips give a little twitch, pressing forward into the bed and Jaskier hums against him. Geralt is no less sensitive in his sleep, then. He kisses up one thigh, then the other, revelling in the soft little groans that Geralt mumbles into his pillow. He's quiet most of the time when they’re together and Jaskier knew he was holding back. There's no denying it now when Geralt is barely silent for a moment and Jaskier hasn't moved past his thighs. 

He does, eventually, when Geralt's thighs are covered in soft red marks and Geralt squirms under even the faintest touch. Jaskier smiles against his skin and slips further up, pressing his lips against Geralt's tailbone. Geralt shifts under him and Jaskier just presses his lips into his skin, letting his tongue slip between his lips, tracing a wet line down Geralt's tailbone. 

He slides between his cheeks, a low possessive rumble escaping his lips as he flicks his tongue experimentally. When Geralt does nothing but groan softly into his pillow, Jaskier is encouraged. A little thrill runs through him and he lets himself settle in. His heart is racing as he licks over Geralt’s hole the first time, but he wants this and Geralt had seemed cautiously excited about it, so he has nothing to worry about. And when he gets his lips involved, Geralt rumbles below him. 

Jaskier hums against him and the resulting groan is low and desperate. And _oh_ , that's interesting. He tries again, humming intentionally this time as he traces his tongue around the edge of his rim. He gets the same reaction and his whole body lights up with pride and lust. 

He's enthusiastic, paying very little attention to tidiness as Gerlt squirms in his sleep. Jaskier circles his hole before pushing his tongue into him and Geralt's hips jerk under him, a soft whimper fading into the pillow under his head. When he slides a finger down Geralt's spine and rubs against him his sounds get louder, more intense and Jaskier knew he was holding back this whole time. _Gods_ , he sounds beautiful like this, and when he turns his head to the side, his features pinch together in pleasure and Jaskier's breath gets caught in his chest. 

He presses a second finger into him, just pushing past his rim before withdrawing again and Geralt grumbles at the loss. Jaskier curses under his breath, already overwhelmed by the amount of trust Geralt has put in him, but he never expected him to be like this. Geralt is just so eager, taking everything Jaskier gives him and letting out every little sound that he's been keeping from him for the past few months. He's beautiful, incredible, and Jaskier's cock aches where it's trapped against the mattress, stiff and weeping before Jaskier is even ready to fuck him. 

He grabs the oil from the side table and rearranges Geralt's legs so he can more easily press his knees under them. When he does, Geralt doesn't resist, just continues breathing softly into his pillow as Jaskier rubs his thighs again. He lets himself be momentarily distracted by the soft skin and hard muscle under his hands, then expertly slicks his finger up and presses back against Geralt's rim. He slips one finger in, retracting a little experimentally. When Geralt doesn't react other than to huff softly, Jaskier continues. 

He pushes in further and Geralt moans, a low, lingering sound that makes Jaskier's cock twitch. It only encourages him, rubbing a second finger around the first where it's buried inside him. Geralt's hips shift, pushing back on him and Jaskier lets the second finger slip in with Geralt's thrusts. And just that feeling of being inside him is _so much_.

Jaskier pushes in, rubbing into him until he seeks out that sensitive spot and when he finds it, Geralt shudders. So Jaskier focuses on that spot, rubbing and stroking him until Geralt is writhing in the sheets and Jaskier is so aroused by the sight of him he can barely stand it. Geralt’s cock is hard under him and judging by the increasingly frequent moans spilling from his lips, he's creeping close to the edge. Jaskier wants to make him come just like this, to feel the way he clenches around him as he loses control. The thought of knowing he's the one to bring him there is intoxicating and Jaskier is willing to forgo his own pleasure to see Geralt come on his fingers. 

He thrusts in hard, trying to keep his aim as steady as possible as he reaches under Geralt's hip to touch his cock under him. Jaskier strokes him slowly and Geralt's hips jump, pushing into the tunnel of his fingers with every motion. His forehead is sweaty, hair matted against the back of his neck, lips parted just so. Jaskier wants to lean down and kiss him, but he's almost there and he doesn't want to interrupt. 

Geralt whines and presses his face into the bed, and he works his hips harder. fucking into Jaskier's hand. He doesn't last much longer, rocking desperately and when he comes he moans loudly and shakes under Jaskier's touch. Jaskier withdraws, wiping his hand in the sheets and laying down next to him. Geralt blinks awake, chest heaving, and he smiles softly before shutting his eyes again. 

"You looked so beautiful," Jaskier hums, reaching out to run his fingers down Geralt's arm. 

"Hmm," Geralt hums, doubtful. "I thought you wanted to fuck me."

"I got distracted," he grins. "You have no idea how good you look all laid out like that with my fingers inside you." 

"And what about your cock?" Geralt cracks an eye open at him, a faint smirk playing on his lips, and when Jaskier shifts, thick fingers wrap around his cock. He inhales sharply, eyelids fluttering, and Geralt hums. "Do you still want to?" His fingers slip up to the head of his cock, coiling around him and rubbing just under the head. 

"Do you still want me to?" 

Geralt hums and takes his hand, shifting to press Jaskier's palm against his cock - and he's hard again. " _Fuck_ ," Jaskier breathes. He lets his fingers curl around Geralt's cock, squeezing a little as he pulls up and off of him. 

Geralt rolls onto his back, taking his cock into his hand and if Jaskier wasn't already thoroughly turned on he definitely is now. He loves that Geralt wants this as much as he does, considering this is only the second time Jaskier's fucked him - and the first time both of them were drunk. But not now. Now, Geralt is ready and willing and entirely sober and he still wants Jaskier. 

He rises back up to his knees, shuffling down to the end of the bed and pushing his knees under Geralt's thighs. He's more than ready, but Jaskier can't resist pressing his fingers into him again, stretching his hole. When he withdraws his fingers, he slicks them up with the oil again, rubbing it over the length of his cock before pressing the head against Geralt's rim. 

He pushes in with one smooth thrust, seating himself deep within Geralt's body. He bites down on his lower lip to keep himself quiet, barely restraining from letting his eyes drop shut. Geralt is hot and tight around him and Jaskier is already wound so tight, he doesn't know if he's going to last, but fuck, he wants to. He wants to spend all night taking Geralt apart and making him come in every way he knows how - and he can be _very_ creative. But he doesn't have Witcher stamina and the way Geralt is already shifting his hips is going to be his undoing. 

Jaskier tries to hold steady, to let Geralt fuck him exactly the way he wants. For a minute, he even considers asking Geralt to ride him, but the image of him towering over him with one hand on his cock- it's too much tonight. Another day, he decides because he loves the thought of all that man on top of him, taking exactly what he needs. 

" _Oh_ ," he breathes, dropping down to lean on one arm. The other hand fits itself around Geralt's hip, pressing into his skin. " _Fuck, just like that-_ " He thrusts up into him and Geralt groans softly, eyebrows pinching together as he meets Jaskier's thrusts. 

"Don't," Jaskier huffs, "you sounded so sexy when you were asleep, darling, let me listen to you."

"C’mere."

Jaskier looks down at him, a wave of pleasure crossing Geralt’s face as Jaskier readjusts, leaning over him and slipping deeper into him. Geralt's mouth drops open as Jaskier leans over him and he reaches up to haul him down over him. Geralt kisses him quickly, wrapping his arms around Jaskier's neck and rocking his hips. When Jaskier rocks his hips again, he groans against his lips and Jaskier smiles to himself. 

He rolls his hips, trying to set an even pace, but he's pushing dangerously close to the edge and Geralt seems determined to push him over it at any cost. 

"Geralt," he breathes, panting as he tucks his face into Geralt's shoulder. "I'm so close, I'm not gonna last. You feel-" he starts, but he doesn't get any further before Geralt rocks his hips back, clenching around him and Jaskier lets go. 

Geralt's hand slips around the back of his head, holding him gently and rubbing his scalp as Jaskier thrusts quick and hard. His other hand pushes between them, wrapping around himself and stroking urgently. He's quick and rough and Jaskier groans at the thought of it. He wants to watch, but Geralt is so firm and warm and he doesn't have the energy to move again. But when Geralt comes, he pulls his knees up, hooking one of them over Jaskier's hip as he continues with a last weak thrust into his own hand. 

"Fuck," Jaskier breathes, pressing kisses into Geralt's neck, "you're incredible."

"Mm." Geralt's hand slips from his cock, sliding around Jaskier's back and pressing him closer. "I think next time I'd like to be awake."

"Oh, darling we can _absolutely_ do that. And I have some other ideas in mind."

"Of course you do," Geralt huffs but he sounds fond and to date has never refused one of Jaskier's ideas - not, at least, the ones that involve him naked in bed with him. 

"Actually," he grins, "lifting his head to press a soft kiss to Geralt's lips, "I have a list."

**Author's Note:**

> This has the potential to be a series of new things Jaskier (or Geralt?) wants to try, so if you have any thoughts, let me know! I promise exactly nothing because I am historically terrible at sequels, but I've been thinking about it a lot.


End file.
